$h(x) = 7x$ $g(x) = x-h(x)$ $ g(h(-10)) = {?} $
First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(-10)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(-10) = (7)(-10)$ $h(-10) = -70$ Now we know that $h(-10) = -70$ . Let's solve for $g(h(-10))$ , which is $g(-70)$ $g(-70) = -70-h(-70)$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(-70)$ $h(-70) = (7)(-70)$ $h(-70) = -490$ That means $g(-70) = -70-(-490)$ $g(-70) = 420$